


Emperadores de Iwatodai.

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, what if
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuru y Akihiko deciden investigar lo sucedido en Inaba tres años atrás, y esto, cambiará su relación. Romance Ligero. Con la aparición especial de Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Teddie e, incluso, Souji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misteriosa Mujer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente publicado en 06/03/2012.  
> En proceso de reescritura.

**Emperadores de Iwatodai.  
** **_Misteriosa Mujer._ **

 

**I.**

Poco después de la muerte de los gemelos, a todos sus amigos y conocidos les costó regresar a lo que alguna vez fue su vida. Con el tiempo, pudieron sobreponerse, hacer apropiadamente el duelo y perseguir sus sueños, pero... de alguna manera, nunca fue lo mismo.

Akihiko Sanada había hecho lo que todos, recordar el pasado pero sin sufrir por el mismo, pero le era imposible negar esa sombra que le rodeaba. Su mejor amigo, muerto dos años atrás. Sumado a la muerte de los gemelos, a la de sus propios padres, a la de su hermana... era demasiado. Demasiado para una vida normal.

Tantas perdidas en tan poco tiempo... ¿Qué necesidad?

Se levantaba todas las mañanas y se acostaba todas las noches, seguía practicando y mejorando en el boxeo, asistía a la universidad y fingía que su vida no había sido tan mala. Seguía riendo, seguía sonriendo, seguía haciendo planes. Vivía sin pensar, pero no sin sentir aunque lo hiciese muy poco.

La reputación de su desempeño lo perseguía, era respetado y admirado, levantando incluso algunas rivalidades que dejaba que se alimentasen solas. Mantenía su racha de ningún encuentro perdido y creaba, sin saberlo, infinidad de teorías y mitos alrededor de su figura.

Nadie lo conocía más allá de sus notas promedio y su capacidad casi sobrehumana en el boxeo. Nadie lo había visto saliendo con ninguna chica o chico  _—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor, estaba en sus gustos?—_ , o con un interés en alguien. Aunque sea para tener relaciones por tenerlas, para sacarse las ganas... si es que las tenía. Hasta donde sus compañeros sabían, para él solo existía entrenar, estudiar y respirar. El club de fans que se ganó o que lo persiguió desde la secundaria, elaboraba la teoría de un corazón roto por un amor pasado, o un amor no correspondido, o algo prohibido... o algo. Cuántas habrán sido las osadas en declarársele y, cuántas, habrán sido las que pensaron ser las indicadas para curar el supuesto mal de amores.

O al menos, fue así hasta la aparición de aquella mujer.

 

**II.**

Noche de practicas, no faltaba mucho para el torneo local y muchos no querían dejarle a Sanada toda la carga de ganar, ellos querían quitarle la posibilidad del reconocimiento ya ganado. Todo se desarrollaba como en cualquier noche de martes, cuando esa extraña apareció. Llegó y se hizo notar por su presencia tan... fuera de lugar con el entorno que la rodeaba. Esbelta, de ropas y accesorios sobrios pero que delataban su acomodado origen, había llegado sin que muchos se diesen cuenta en un principio, pero se ganó miradas y murmullos al poco tiempo. 

No era la universidad, estaba claro, nadie la conocía o tenía una vaga idea de hacerlo. La dejaron estar, sin preguntarle nada ni quitarle la vista de encima. Cabello de vino y peinada a lo empresarial con un flequillo algo rebelde que le bordeaba uno de sus ojos. Maquillaje sencillo pero con alto impacto en los labios de un rojo furioso. Su traje de tres piezas, sobrio pero de alguna manera... provocador  _—y se dice de alguna manera, porque no había nada de erotico o explicito en él, era un traje común y corriente... bueno, no, de marca, pero sin nada raro más que la actitud orgullosa y altiva de llevarlo—_ acentuaba más la idea de una mujer de negocios o de importancia, aún cuando aparentaba la misma edad que varios de los estudiantes presentes.

Lucía imponente, parecía una mujer guerrera en traje de negocios. Y escaneaba con la vista gran gimnasio en busca de algo.

— ¡Ey! ¡La pelea de Sanada-san y Yagami-san va a empezar!—anunció una voz entrando en la sala y reparando tarde en la extraña. Apuraba consigo, a tres compañeros que no tardaron en aparecerse detrás, pisandole los talones.

Muchos dudaron, ¿seguir viendo a la mujer o moverse hacia el ring? Sanada siempre valía la pena ser visto, pero a esta mujer... quién sabe si volvería.

Para sorpresa de muchos, ella decidió por ellos.

 _—¿_ Dónde se efectuará tal encuentro?—inquirió sin una pizca de vergüenza o duda, clavando sus ojos serios y demandantes en el recién llegado.

 

**III.**

Un hombre de complexión delgada, pero con prominentes músculos se hallaba de pie, en el centro del ring, siendo etiquetado de victorioso. Su cabello blanco y corto reflejaba la luz casi con un efecto cegador. Dejaba que el arbitro ceremonial levantara su mano enguantada mientras normalizaba la respiración por la actividad realizada. Frente a los aplausos de su club de fans y los espectadores recurrentes, así como compañeros de actividad, la voz de la extraña se abrió paso sin dificultad para hacerse escuchar.

 _—_ Felicidades por la victoria, Akihiko—pronunció ¿cuándo había llegado tan cerca del ring?

¿Y cuándo Sanada-san había demostrado tal estupefacción? Ni que la mujer fuese un fantasma de su pasado que volvía para atormentarlo... ¿o lo era?

La incertidumbre fue despejada cuando el boxeador se movió casi con torpeza hacia las cuerdas para asomarse y verla mejor. La estupefacción de los espectadores que seguían el misterio creció aún más cuando lo vieron sonreír de una manera distinta, más genuina, a lo que siempre veían.

—Que sorpresa verte ¿A qué vienes?— como si fuese una conversación de café, o como si fuesen conocidos de toda una vida, él la saludó.

Ignorando de manera natural a los presentes, ellos hablaban como si fuesen los únicos en la tierra. Al menos, esa impresión se hacían los demás. Sanada descansó el peso de su cuerpo sobre las sogas, doblando las rodillas para que sus brazos cayeran flojos.

—Iori los demás están organizando una reunión, por los viejos tiempos— ella hablaba, con su tono de voz sedoso y su calma que a muchos se les antojaba permanente—. Ninguno ha podido localizarte y, aprovechando que estoy por la zona, me pidieron que te avisara.

Sanada rió.

—¿Aprovechaste? Esta ni siquiera es tu ciudad.

La mueca en los labios de ella fue suficiente para callarlo.

—¿Extraviaste tu celular, acaso?—continuó ella.

—No, no, para nada; cambié de modelo... y ya sabes cómo me llevo con la tecnología— puso como excusa—; pero ya que estas por la zona, puedes ponerme al tanto de la reunión. ¿Te apetece comer? Conozco un lugar donde sirven el ramen que podría competir con el de Hakagure.

¡Ah! ¡Sacrilegio! La sangre de algunas de los miembros del club de fans hervían de sangre. ¿Quién era _ésa cualquiera_ para que el gran Akihiko la invitara a salir así no más, de buenas a primeras?

 _—Very well—_ su mano con una manicura perfecta, se acomodó los pocos mechones del flequillo que parecían importunarle—. Te esperaré afuera.

Qué descaro.

 

**IV.**

 Nadie perdió tiempo en avasallar a Akihiko con preguntas sobre ésto y aquello sobre la extraña y sobre el tipo de relación que guardaba con él.

—Es sólo una amiga de la secundaria; nos graduamos juntos— respondió él, ante la insistencia mientras se abría paso hacia los vestidores.

—Pero _qué mujer_ , ¿No será que hubo algo entre ustedes?— preguntó Nobuo, uno de los chicos, una risa corta e incrédula fue la respuesta, antes de ser respondida de una manera más, decente.

—Para nada; vivimos cosas bastantes movidas el año en el que egresamos, pero no pasó nada entre nosotros, nunca. 

No era tan inocente como para mencionar que vivieron bajo el mismo techo en un dormitorio _mixto_.

— ¿Un año movido?— Akihiko suspiró.

—Fuimos a la secundaria Gekkoukan, en esa época, fue en la que más casos de Síndrome de Apatía hubo, además de varias muertes de personas cercanas a nuestros dormitorios— hizo una pausa lenta.

—Oh, realmente lo siento ¿Pero tan mala suerte? ¿No les habrán echado una maldición o algo así?

—No sé, supongo— sí, algo llamado Shadows, Tartarus, Strega, Death y Nyx—. Debido a lo sucedido durante ese año, nos hicimos bastante unidos.

—Oh, ya veo… Debió ser bastante duro.

—Lo fue para todos, pero aquí estamos— sonrió con ligereza y por costumbre. 

Seguramente, no se esperaron que la conversación se tornase oscura.

 

**V.**

Los platos de ramen humeaban y el frió de una noche bastante común de la época, los dos viejos conocidos se arrimaban a la mesa en una esquina discreta.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te encuentras? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

Ya no había torpeza en sus movimientos finos y delicados, Mitsuru había aprendido a comer aquel el platillo como cualquier el exquisito sushi con el que se deleitaba con frecuencia en las reuniones de su empresa familiar. Pese a seguir sus acciones con detenimiento, Akihiko ignoró la pregunta mientras decidía que era más importante su comida que comprobar su evolución con el ramen.

—Es raro que vengas a verme. Y lo de la reunión... sabemos que ya está arreglada para dentro de un mes

Ella le dio el primer bocado a su comida antes de responder. Problema suyo si él no quería responder... bueno, no; pero el motivo de su visita superaba o debía superar la preocupación por él.

—Recientemente, hemos formado, en conjunto con el gobierno, un grupo de operaciones especiales para todo lo que se refiera a las Shadows.

—¿Con el gobierno? —Akihiko repitió bajando los palillos y mirándola con asombro—. ¿Es que aún quieren volver a golpearse con la misma piedra? ¿No lograste el control del grupo ya...?

Mitsuru apretó los labios y se concentró en su tazón antes de responder. Mejor dejar que se descargue.

—No es... exactamente así. La movida es más estatal; de hecho, le rendimos cuentas al gobierno— expresó— . Además, Operación Shadows se concentra en destruir las, no estudiarlas... pese a que tenemos científicos, dentro del grupo, que están buscando algún modo de curar el Síndrome de Apatía.

Hizo silencio, para dejar que la idea se asentara de manera adecuada. Cada uno comió en silencio, casi lapidario. Akihiko pensaba y Mitsuru esperaba.

 _—_ ¿Estas buscando que me una de nuevo a la Operación? —preguntó al fin. Ella asintió con lentitud.

—Harías trabajo de campo, buscando Personas-users y Shadows. Por supuesto que tendrías el equipo adecuado... pero podrías poner a prueba tu fuerza una vez más.

 

 

—El mismo argumento de hace diez años no va a convencerme de nuevo, ¿Sabes?— rió con cierta jovialidad. 

—Por supuesto que no, eso demostraría que no has cambiado en todo este tiempo y no me servirías—Akihiko volvió a reír, esa actitud clara y directa no había cambiado—. Pero está vez lo haríamos para que _eso_ no se repita. Para que no sea en vano lo _ellos_ hicieron.

Silencio de nuevo. Volver al ruedo, a riesgo de volver a perder gente. O perderse él, esta vez, de una vez por todas. 

Sus ojos grises buscaron el rojo de ella. El silencio, especiado con el ruido ambiental, acentuó la gravedad de la propuesta.

De sobra estaba, saber que aún así podría llegar a perder lo poco que le quedaba, por más que no hiciera nada.

—Piénsalo—se adelantó Mitsuru, cuando vio que él despegaba los labios para hablar—. No tienes que dar una respuesta ahora. La semana que viene, iré a Yasoinaba, por este motivo. Se registró Persona-users, pero no el Síndrome de Apatía... aunque sí una cantidad de muertes... poco común.

—¿Yasoinaba?

—Sí. Es un pueblo del interior. Tranquilo en apariencia, pero en el año del registro de actividad de Persona-users, también hubo muertes... extrañas.

Silencio, curiosidad en aquellos ojos grises.

—¿Será como la vez que me mandaste a Ayanagi con Ken?

—No lo sé, supongo. No estoy segura con lo que pueda encontrarme ahí— Akihiko asintió levemente, varias veces.

Ella vio cierto brillo de determinación, una decisión tomada. Sanada se volvió a su tazón de comida y, sin mirarla, tomó una decisión a medias.

—Iré contigo a Yasoinaba, después tomaré mi decisión.

Mitsuru asintió, aún sin que él la viese. Su postura a penas se relajó, ya que estaba acostumbrada a mantener las formas, pero la tensión que había mantenido, no  se notó en ningún momento de la conversación

—Bien. El domingo a la mañana saldremos. Me pondré en contacto para acordar los horarios.

 

**VI.**

El pequeño departamento que la beca le otorgaba, contaba con un minúsculo balcón que servía a los propósitos de relajarse. La luna estaba en su punto máximo, grande y redonda, brillaba con intenso amarillo lechoso. Al menos, no era absurdamente enorme como la de la Dark Hour.

El albino suspiró hondo. Habían pasado cuatro años, en los que cada uno ya estaba siguiendo su propio camino. Las conversaciones y los encuentros pronto se hicieron con menos frecuencia que antes, incluso los mensajes y las conversaciones por chat fueron bajando conforme que pasaba el tiempo. ¿Acaso esto seguiría así hasta que dejasen de hablarse? Por supuesto, pensaba Akihiko, conforme pasa el tiempo, algunas amistades se pierden en el camino. No por falta de interés… simplemente, es inevitable. El trabajo y las metas, el mundo al que uno aspira entrar, los nuevos lazos que uno va creando, las distancias. Todo aboga a que, lentamente, pierda el contacto con aquellos de los viejos tiempos. Pero el perder el contacto, no necesariamente quería decir que iba a perderse la amistad. No, definitivamente no. Los lazos que él tenía con cada uno de los miembros de la S.E.E.S eran irrompibles, sobre todo, por lo que habían tenido que enfrentar juntos aquél año y antes.

Desde que egresó, él había mantenido contacto con Mitsuru y Ken; con la Emperatriz por el simple hecho de que aún ella intentaba persuadirlo de tanto en tanto para los casos que podían relacionar a las Shadows y el Síndrome de Apatía. Parecía que esta vez lo había conseguido... y bien merecido lo tenía, aunque fuese de la mano del estado. el Grupo Kirijo aún tenía sus roces con ella. Había, en su momento, aceptado un encargo aquí y allá, y varios conocidos habían surgido debido a los pequeños encargos de ella, posibles compañeros de trabajo y amigos en algún futuro no muy lejano, quizás. 

Por otro lado, estaba Ken. Desde el momento en el que Shinji terminó por irse, por culpa de Takaya y locura, el propio Akihiko fue haciéndose responsable por Amada, preocupándose por él e intentando no tratarlo como un niño. Por supuesto, al principio, la conversación costaba por lo que había sucedido con Shinji, pero con el tiempo, la admiración que Ken sentía por Akihiko fue un poco más fuerte que su culpa por haber casi matado al mejor amigo de éste. Y una amistad bastante singular se dio. Incluso, él mismo iba a visitar a Amada con frecuencia, para saber cómo estaba y continuar cuidándolo, tal y como le había pedido Shinji hacía ya un poco más de cuatro años.

Con el resto de los juniors de por aquel año, había estado manteniéndose en contacto sólo por las reuniones y casuales conversaciones grupales. No era falta de interés o desentendimiento. Los caminos de todos ellos estaban yendo para lados distintos, como ya pensaba él. Fuuka acababa de entrar en una prometedora empresa de electrónica, a pesar de estar a la mitad de su carrera de ingeniería de sistemas. Junpei, vago como siempre, había logrado cierto reconocimiento en una empresa dedicada a publicar mangas, su campo nunca habían sido los dibujos, pero se estaba desarrollando bastante bien como escritor de guiones. Yukari, por su lado, había encontrado el amor en manos de un estudiante de arquitectura que coincidieron por varios amigos en común, a ella le parecía ir bastante bien y estaba cursando ya sus últimos años como asistente social.

Con respecto a Aigis, luego de los eventos ocurridos poco después de la tragedia de los gemelos, ella había desaparecido, comenzando a viajar en busca de quien sabe qué, quizás sin ningún objetivo en concreto, pero ella sólo se aparecía para las reuniones, de alguna manera, terminaba enterándose de ellas y asistiendo, suponía que Fuuka y Mitsuru debían de tener algo que ver en ello. Ella era la verdadera marca del que tiempo había pasado. Cada vez más humana, y menos máquina… pero eterna como siempre. Su apariencia nunca había dejado de asemejarse con la junior del Gekkoukan.

El celular Emperador sonó por primera vez en toda la noche. Un mensaje de texto. Con gran facilidad y desmintiendo sus propias palabras, le dio un vistazo.

_Mitsuru: Deja de pensar demasiado. Todo irá bien. Mañana hablaremos sobre el viaje._

Una sonrisa emanó de los labios de él. Ella era una de las pocas personas que sabían lo que corría por su mente luego de compartir una charla. Le dedicó unas pocas palabras y entró al apartamento, asegurándose de cerrar el ventanal del balcón.

Mañana sería otro día.

 

**VII.**

A la mañana siguiente, Yagami Ryotaro estaba haciendo su rutina diaria en la que salía a correr un kilómetro a modo de calentamiento, antes de comenzar a entrenar en el gimnasio de la universidad. Era un chico delgado y con la masa muscular mínima que le había dado el entrenamiento de boxeo. Su cabello negro, usualmente despeinado flotaba entre cada movimiento que hacía. No era él un artista del boxeo innato, como su senpai Sanada. Él se había hecho boxeador a golpes y encuentros perdidos, dándole experiencia. Consideraba a Sanada como un rival admirable, sí, sería ilógico verlo de otra forma, después de todo, era alguien que llevaba una racha de encuentros ganados impresionante. Pero no era más que un chico que había tenido mucha suerte, pensaba Yagami. Su senpai era muy capaz, sí, pero en algún punto, alguna vez, tendría que perder.

Y él estaba dispuesto a ser el primero que le ganase. Desde que había entrado al club de boxeo, no había pasado mucho tiempo para hacerse amigo de él, creando una amistad entre rivales, en la que el senpai le incitaba a ser mejor y él… bueno, él se incitaba a sí mismo a ser mejor. Sanada nunca había demostrado tener un punto flaco frente a él, ni nadie.

Pero aquella mañana, mientras corría su ruta acostumbrada, desde la otra vereda, vio al senpai sentado en una de las mesitas que el café de enfrente dejaba afuera para los clientes que preferían el aire libre. Sanada estaba vistiendo un traje blanco con una bufanda roja, pues hacía bastante frío a pesar de estar próximos a la primavera. Parecía estar esperando a alguien y Yagami se preguntó si no sería la mujer de la otra vez.

Aquella pelirroja tan seria e imponente había llamado la atención a Yagami, no sólo por su belleza, sino porque fue la primera mujer a la que su senpai le había dedicado unas palabras y una sonrisa desde que Yagami mismo lo conoció.

 _"Quizás, no vive sólo para el boxeo, después de todo "_ pensó en aquél momento.

Y cuando vio a la mujer pelirroja llegar y sentarse frente a Sanada-senpai, sintió que no estaba equivocado. Movido por la curiosidad, dejó de trotar y se cruzó la calle, buscando ocultarse en algún lugar cercano para espiar.

Escuchó la risa poco común de Akihiko mientras una mesera se acercaba a tomarles la orden. Tras unos breves minutos, volvían a retomar su conversación. Nada podía escuchar más que aquello.

Mientras, aquellos estaban metidos en su conversación.

—En fin… ¿Dónde queda Yasoinaba?— preguntó una vez que habían recibido el pedido. Mitsuru extrajo un mapa de su cartera y lo desdobló.

—Aquí—señaló apuntando el lugar marcado. Akihiko se inclinó para ver y frunció el ceño.

—Pero queda muy alejado de Ayanagi y la Isla Tatsumi, además, ni siquiera esta en la costa. ¿Dices que allí hubo casos del Síndrome de Apatía?

—Hubo registro del surgimiento de Persona-users, nunca dije nada sobre el Síndrome— respondió ella.

—Ni Síndrome de Apatía… ni de Shadows.

—Sobre las Shadows, no se sabe— suspiró Mitsuru, Akihiko la miró frunciendo el ceño—. Sabes que el Síndrome de Apatía se ha presentado tanto con Persona-users como con Shadows. Antes, pensábamos que sólo era cosa provocada por las Shadows, cuando éstas se alimentaban de la mente de las personas. Pero… en Ayanagi hemos visto que muchos se han quedado así frente a un ataque de un Persona, o por causas que aún no hemos podido determinar. Llegamos a creer inherente una cosa sin la otra. Pero… en Yasoinaba, no ha surgido ni un solo caso del Síndrome.

—Entonces… crees que tuvo que haber alguna manera, alguna razón por la que surgiesen Persona-users.

—Sí, si dejamos de lado a los eventos de Ayanagi, podemos decir que los Persona-users surgen para combatir a las Shadows —explicó ella inclinándose hacia delante. Akihiko la siguió con atentamente, interesado en la hipótesis que la Emperatriz estaba por ofrecer—. De ser así, podemos decir, que en Yasoinaba hubo también un brote de Shadows.

—Pero los científicos del grupo Kirijo no han detectado la aparición de Shadows allí—observó él.

—A lo mejor suceda algo como la Dark Hour; sin estar en el lugar, no podremos saberlo. Y quizás sea posible de que exista una dimensión escondida a la que sólo los Persona—user de allí puedan acceder—pensó ella, encogiéndose de hombres—. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que existen cosas que van más allá de lo que podamos llegar a creer, Akihiko.

Akihiko suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás, llevando las manos a su nuca.

—¿Y si ya no están? Quizás no encontremos nada allí.

—¿Te acobardas, Akihiko?

El susodicho ahogó una risa.

—No, pero quizás no encontremos nada. Eso también puede ser una posibilidad.

—No por eso, dejaremos de ir. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras cosas así pasan. Si es una forma, un método... algo, de evitar que volvamos a pasar. Tenemos que hacer lo que podamos, mientras tengamos la habilidad. Un Persona-user no siempre va a poder invocar su Persona. Hay estudios que, llegada a una determinada edad, pierde la capacidad

**VIII.**

Yagami, desde su lugar no podía oír bien lo que decían, pero por la expresión de seriedad de la mujer, parecían estar llevando una pequeña, pero moderada discusión. Sanada—senpai dejó su pose relajada, para escucharla atentamente, y Yagami, aprovechó el que un auto había estacionado cerca, para ocultarse detrás y escuchar mejor.

—Hagamos lo que podamos mientras podamos. Sos un hombre formidable, Akihiko, y tus habilidades de pelea también lo son ¿Crees que cuando ya no te quede nada podrás conformarte solo con el boxeo? Si ni siquiera lo elegiste por lo que es, sino que lo hiciste para proteger a quienes querías. Investigar y averiguar todo lo que podamos, es nuestra responsabilidad, tenemos que estar un paso delante, de ellos y de cualquiera que tenga planes como los de Strega ¿Qué tal si Nyx logra escaparse?

—Jamás, ellos nunca permitirían que Nyx escapara—dijo él tomando una postura defensiva. No le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando de Mitsuru, pero ella siempre era buena para decir lo que la gente no quería escuchar—. Ellos sacrificaron demasiado, más que nosotros en esto. No van a rendirse tan fácil.

—No podemos darles toda la responsabilidad—contradijo la pelirroja—. No podemos confiar en que todo va a estar bien y seguir con nuestras vidas. Tenemos que proteger lo que nos dejaron, ya que no hemos podido encontrar una manera de traerlos de vuelta. Me gustaría desentenderme del asunto y preocuparme por los asuntos del Grupo, pero no puedo. No puedo dejarlo así. Tengo que asegurarme de que quienes queden y tengan el potencial, puedan proteger lo que dejaron con la misma convicción que nosotros peleamos hace cuatro años atrás.

Un bocinazo cortó la conversación de los Emperadores, quienes centraron su atención en un auto que estaba estacionado cerca de ellos. El dueño del auto estaba quejándose por un chico que estaba cerca de él, al parecer. Akihiko no tardó en reconocer al chico.

— ¿Yagami? —lo llamó. El chico de cabellos negros lo miró y puso expresión avergonzada.

—Ehh… Sanada-senpai, ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿Cómo está?—pronunció nervioso.

Mitsuru suspiró, quizás fastidiada por la interrupción, y no tardó en ponerse de pie, después de dejar pago su parte del pedido.

—Te dejo el mapa, junto con el recorrido del tren y el boleto de ida. Tenés la última palabra en esto. Es tú decisión, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras Akihiko.

—Eh, ¡Mitsuru! Espera, ¿Ya te vas? — Akihiko intercambió su mirada entre Yamagi y Mitsuru.

—Sí— dijo ella—. Tengo asuntos que atender con la junta directiva en media hora. 

Y como si la charla anterior no hubiese sucedido, el albino se dejó caer en la silla de nuevo y la dejó ir.

— ¿Sanada-senpai? — llamó Yagami acercándose. El de ojos grises se dio vuelta y lo observó con su rostro indiferente—. Esa mujer ¿Quién era?

Akihiko suspiró.


	2. Arribo a Yasoinaba

**Los Emperadores de Iwatodai.**  
**_Arribo a Yasoinaba._**

 

**I.**

El viaje no había sido muy rápido, pero al menos, habían llegado. El sol brillaba intenso sobre sus cabezas. Ambos se bajaron del tren con sus maletas en mano y con las vestimentas adecuadas al día y al viaje realizado. Reinaba la calma y casi no había personas en la estación, el aire rural se respiraba de una manera muy marcada y la incomodidad a dos personas acostumbradas a la ciudad, no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Seguro que es aquí?— preguntó algo dubitativo Akihiko, observando los alrededores mientras salían de la estación. Se dejaba llevar por ella, siguiendo el camino que marcaba con cierto aire distraido

—Sí ¿Esperabas otra cosa?—la respuesta clara y limpia de alguna emoción en particular no se hizo esperar, Mitsuru consultaba en el teléfono el camino que debían tomar y se movía con bastante soltura.

—Algo más grande… y menos… desolado, quizás.

—Sin duda esto no es Ayanagi, ni Iwatodai; pero es nuestro destino, estamos bien.

Akihiko aún no estaba del todo convencido de estar allí, por supuesto acompañarla era algo que no se discutía en su inconsciente, más si viajaba sola. A ella le faltaba calle y los modismos propios de la gente común; aunque no lo necesitaba para defender si la situación se ponía critica —quien mejor que él para saberlo—. Él estaba ahí porque ella podía ser un desastre para algunos detalles sociales ¿no?.

Además, no es que él iba a unirse definitivamente a todo ese movimiento Anti-Shadow, demasiada tragedia le trajo eso. Demasiada miseria que su modo automático le prohibía pensar. Su problema era ese, quizás. 

— En paralelo al surgimiento de Persona–users, hubo también, una serie de secuestros y asesinatos a lo largo del año—para distraerlo, la pelirroja empezó a tirar información de la que ya habían hablado durante el viaje y los días anteriores, pero siempre algo se le olvidaba.

— ¿Crees que estuvo relacionado?— No le costaba engancharse en aquellas cosas, pensar en el trabajo era no-pensar en su situación mental y emocional.

—Las victimas aparecían colgadas de las antenas de televisión. La autopsia no arrojaba nada, dando a entender que la persona, sólo murió.

Ahora, eso sí que era interesante. Ninguna causa de muerte aparente, el misterio rondando como una sombra que los envolvía.

—¿Cómo los gemelos?—un ligero tono de sorpresa se dejó notar en su voz.

—No…—Mitsuru pensó sus palabras antes de decirlas—, no. El cuerpo de ellos estaba fatigado, eso era claro. Estas personas, no. Estaban en condiciones normales cuando perdieron la vida. No había causas ajenas, ni físicas. Solo... aparecían muertos.

Eso le parecía disparatado. Suspiró y se llevó la mano libre a la nuca. Sería todo un reto resolverlo; se le hacía claro que los informes policiales no iban a ser honestos sobre cómo se desenvolvió la situación. Ya habían hablado sobre el supuesto responsable de aquellas muertes, y si bien el mismo hombre admitía haberlo hecho, y el caso estaba oficialmente cerrado—casi con hermetismo—, la sensación de vacío estaba a la orden del día. Más con la información que ellos manejaban.

—Quizás, sea como en Ayanagi. Quizás no deba ser muy distinto a cuando un Persona te haga daño directo…—sugirió

—Podemos mantenerlo como probabilidad, sí— accedió Mitsuru mientras doblaban por una calle angosta en términos citadinos—. No estamos para descartar nada aún. Tenemos información como para darnos un festín.

Los pasos fueron bajando la velocidad mientras ella guardaba el celular y observa a la fachada de la posada. Una sensación extraña, la invadió. Dio un respingo suave y se llevó la mano a la boca, recordando.

—El equipo de tenis vino aquí para una competición—la incredulidad se escurría por su voz ¿cómo podía haber sido tan... tan descuidada como para no notar aquello antes? El centro de estudiantes fue el encargado de revisar y aprobar las solicitudes de viaje.

Akihiko la miró como si fuese una broma.

—No...

—Sí. Ellas estuvieron un fin de semana aquí; si cuando volvieron, Minako-chan nos comentó que se le hizo raro por ser la primera vez que se separaban tanto el uno del otro.

Observando la fachada del lugar, no pudo imaginarse a la Arisato menor entrando allí con su grupo de tenis, un par de años atrás. Se le hacía muy... raro. Opto por encojarse de hombros y simular indiferencia.

—¿Casualidad? —inquirió

—¿Con nuestra suerte?— Mitsuru lo miró de reojo, sacudió su cabeza, como quitándose una idea y avanzó resuelta—, no perdamos tiempo.

 

**II.**

Con las reservaciones hechas de antemano, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado. Mitsuru no tardó en iniciar conversación con la hija del dueño de la posada, sobre las trivialidades del viaje, el motivo del mismo y que tal era la ciudad.

—¿Y que hay por aquí?— preguntó distraídamente Akihiko, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

—Hay un templo no muy lejos y en la zona comercial hay tiendas de artesanías que valen la pena—respondió amablemente la joven mujer de cabello negro—. También hay un Junes, donde encontraran más variedad y marcas.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias —nada interesante, pero las preguntas típicas de un viaje casual nunca faltaban.

Estaba por dar su saludo y prometer que bajaría para el almuerzo cuando, como no podía ser de otra manera, Mitsuru tomó la batuta de la conversación y fue directo al grano.

—Siento hacer esa pregunta tan de la nada, pero ¿Han sufrido algún suceso fuera de lo común en los últimos años? 

Esa honestidad para manejarse no era... bueno, no era la adecuada, más con el tono imperativo y demandante que tenía por naturaleza. El albino se llevó los dedos a la sien y reprimió un suspiro. Amagi, por su lado, se tomó la cosa como si fuese una pregunta referida a la seguridad de la zona.

—No es muy común; tiende a ser un pueblo muy tranquilo—respondió—; lo más grave suele ser una multa por velocidad. Aunque... hubo una ola inusual de secuestros hace unos años, pero el culpable fue apresado.

Los dos mostraron interés.

—¿Secuestros?—Amagi asintió.

—La mayoría volvió a aparecer a los pocos días, perdidos entre las calles del pueblo y sin recordar lo que había sucedido. Nunca fue claro qué ocurrió realmente o cuál fue el propósito.

¿Sería esa la versión oficial? Cuando Mitsuru y Amagi lo dejaron en el umbral de su habitación, Akihiko no pudo evitar sentir intriga. No sería dificil realizar una búsqueda a través de las redes sobre los informes televisivos de esa época.

Pero primero, un baño bien merecido y un almuerzo, igual de merecido antes de dedicarse al "trabajo"

...

...

La computadora portátil estaba en su bolso de mano, cerca. Las distintas mudas de ropa, no. Y ni hablemos de los accesorios de cuidado personal.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba esperando a que la conexión arrojase los primeros resultados de vídeos sobre los secuestros de Inaba,

 

**III.**

Los primeros días pasaron con demasiada lentitud para ellos, que estaban acostumbrados a las miles de idas y venidas de la ciudad, su trafico y el estrés propio. En menos de dos días, ya habían encontrado información sobre los asesinatos de Saki Konishi y Mayumi Yamano, así como los secuestros de varios estudiantes de la secundaria Yasogami. El nombre le sonaba más conocido a Mitsuru que él.

Aún así, lo más sorprendente fue la participación de la misma joven que los atendió en la posada. Yukiko Amagi, como se había presentado había sido una de las victimas de aquella ola de secuestros. 

—Bueno, es lógico que no quisieras que los demás sepan de que fuiste una victima de ello; más cuando no recuerdas qué ocurrió —argumentó Akihiko mientras descansaba a la sombra de un árbol. Mitsuru estaba sentada en la banca más próxima y ambos se podían dar el lujo de hablar tan distendidos debido a la poca gente que se reunía o pasaba por la zona a la hora del almuerzo.

—Que te priven de la libertad, qué despreciable...—Mitsuru murmuró para sí mientras seguía leyendo y, de cuando en cuando, tomando notas a parte.

—¿Realmente, habrá sido secuestrada? —Akihiko preguntó tras un largo silencio donde el viento y el tecleo casual era lo único que se oía.

Las teclas dejaron de ser presionadas y los dedos encargados de tal acción, se sostuvieron en el aire.

—¿Qué querés decir? 

El albino se encogió de hombros.

—Fuuka desapareció por mucho tiempo también...

Silencio. Esta vez, Mitsuru se volteó a verlo.

—No tenemos pruebas de que la _Dark Hour_ haya ocurrido aquí.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes.

—Agrégalo a la lista de hipótesis, entonces. 

 

**IV.**

—Gracias, cuento contigo—Respondió Mitsuru cortando el teléfono—. Le he pedido a Fuuka que entre en la base de datos de la policía de aquí; para comprobar los informes con la información que obtuvimos de Internet y de la biblioteca de la zona.

Cuando la gente empezó a llenar el parque, ellos no tardaron en juntar sus cosas e irse. Inicialmente, pensaban buscar algún otro lugar medio solitario para seguir; pero no tardaron en desechar la idea al ver que no había lugares con señal vacíos. La gente parecía salir de sus casas en época de vacaciones.

Así, terminaron en Junes, almorzando y distendiéndose con el ambiente que más se podía asemejar a la ciudad. Era curioso como uno extrañaba el exceso de ruido y gente a su alrededor, y cuando estaba en medio de ese mar de idas y venidas, se aborrecía a más no poder.

Akihiko asintió mientra mordía distraído el sorbete del café frío que servían en uno de los locales. No era la gran cosa, pero... un aperitivo no venía de más.

—¿Te... encuentras bien?—la pelirroja se sorprendió haciéndole aquella pregunta; por lo general ignoraban el tema hasta que se hacía inevitable.

Los ojos grises no tardaron en posarse sobre ella.

—Sí, sí... es solo que...—hizo una pausa para mirar a cualquier otro lado—, sabes cómo es esto.

En realidad no, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba. Así que esperó a que elaborase más.

—Los problemas que estos Persona-users enfrentaron, me refiero. Por la edad en la que se manifiestan estos fenómenos... ellos debían ser jóvenes.

Oh.

—Nosotros tampoco lo tuvimos fácil, Akihiko. Esto es... distinto, aunque no menos terrible—acotó, sin poder evitar agregar—; si es que no se asemejaron a Strega.

Lo vio torcer el gesto de sus labios y asentir.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Ahora fue su turno de torcer el gesto de sus labios. Solo que ella guardó silencio.

 

**V.**

Siempre le agradó su compañía. Y, en gran parte, se debía a los años compartidos, buscando y persiguiendo un mismo objetivo. Aún con Arakagi vivo, ella estaba segura que se sentiría de la misma manera respecto al albino. Akihiko tenía un alma mucho más amable que Shinjiro, era más fácil compartir el mismo espacio y los roces no eran tantos como los que sí hubo con la rebeldía nata del antiguo miembro de la SEES.

Se le hacía fácil confiar en él, por todo lo vivido y demás. Si tenía algún problema, podría recurrir a él sin temor. Lo conocía como a pocos, y él la conocía de la misma manera. Era tan fácil leerlo, y... aún así, sabía que adelantarse no serviría de nada.

Él tenía que ser el que manifestara su preocupación, o su dolencia para que ella pudiese tomar cartas en el asunto. Meterse sin ser llamada, nunca había sido bueno, ni necesario. O bien recibido.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste la semana pasada?—su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista de la computadora portátil para ver como él no la miraba, como otros tantos días en los que llevaban allí.

—Sé más especifico—él torció entonces una sonrisa.

—La teoría de que puede haber cosas más... extrañas que la Dark Hour.

—¿Como el Abismo del Tiempo?

—Eh... sí.

No pudo contener una sutil y discreta risa mientras volvía a centrar su atención a la computadora.

—¿Tienes algo pensado ya?

—No del todo, pero hay un rumor...—hizo un silencio para crear expectación, ella lo volvió a mirar y se encontró con su mirada—; más bien, hubo un rumor en esa época, sobre un canal de medianoche que aparecía en los días de lluvia... muchos dijeron que vieron a las victimas de los secuestros.

Intercambiaron una mirada en el silencio que hicieron. Una sonrisa cómplice. No hubo necesidad de nada más.

—Bien, puede que tengamos algo.

 

**VI.**

Aquella noche, mientras cenaban, llegó el informe de Fuuka, y si bien llenaba los huecos dejados por los medios y las redes sociales, no quitaban la sensación de sobrenatural al tema. Los reportes tampoco mentían o podían ser falsificados. La actividad estaba ahí.

—Quizás debamos buscar a las victimas del secuestro y ahondar por esas vías —sugirió Akihiko mientras Mitsuru se reclinaba en la silla, pensativa.

—¿Sin una prueba concreta de que sabemos de lo que hablamos? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es el único camino que nos queda, ¿no?

Ante la insistencia, intercambiaron una mirada más significativa que cualquier palabra posiblemente dicha. Mitsuru fue la que terminó por cortar el contacto visual y bufar mientras se inclinaba sobre la computadora de nuevo y tecleaba algunas cosas. Poco después, el celular del Emperador sonó, indicándole que un nuevo correo acababa de llegarle. Una sonrisa se manifestó en su rostro.

—Solo ten cuidado, no nos metas en problemas.

—¿Qué problemas? La otra opción sería ir directo a la jefatura de policía y mostrar tus credenciales—comentó, observando la información del correo mientras hablaba—, lo cual creo que no nos será de mucha ayuda... o no nos dejará en buenos términos con ellos si lo hacemos.

—Podrías usar la relación que tienes con el Oficial Kurosawa para facilitar las cosas —sugirió ella y él consideró la idea.

—Sí, aún tengo relación con él... creo. Podría ayudar, supongo—manifestó—. Veré qué puedo hacer.

Poco después, ella quedaba sola en restaurante al que habían asistido. Suponía que si se quedaban demasiados días dentro de la posada, podrían levantar sospechas. Volvió a mirar la copia de los reportes que Fuuka le consiguió, eran bastante claros, y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que no era toda la verdad, más teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que los medios le dieron cobertura al caso. 

Tuvieron de todo, eso no se podía negar. Un presunto inocente, un imitador y el verdadero asesino era el menos pensado. Como si fuese la trama de una novela policial. No es que ella pudiese decir lo contrario de la propia historia que tuvieron...

 

**VII.**

Hablar con Yukiko no había servido de nada, al fin y al cabo. La chica sabía hacerse la desentendida y a la menor oportunidad que tuvo, se escapó de él y las insinuaciones a las preguntas hechas. ¿Podría haber llegado a causar la impresión equivocada?

Hm, no era el momento para juzgar aquello.

De vuelta en su habitación, ya en la posada, marcó un número que no solía desde que egresó de la secundaria. Al tercer tono, la voz conocida atendió.

—Oficial Kurosawa.

—Akihiko habla—dijo el albino. Le siguieron unos segundos de silencio en los que supuso que el hombre asimilaba el dato y se recomponía.

—¿Qué deseas?

—¿Es seguro hablar?

—Ajá —tono monocorde que le indicaba todo lo contrario. El hombre debía estar de turno en algún lado.

—Bien. Seré breve—resopló—; estamos en un caso donde creemos que nos podrías ayudar. Es en relación a los asesinatos de Saki Konishi y Mayumi Yamano en la localidad de Yasoinaba. El grupo de Mitsuru detectó en su momento, actividad de las personas como nosotros y... se teme de que pueda haber pasado algo de ese estilo. ¿Esta bien si la pongo en contacto contigo?

—Sí. Sí, no hay problema—Kurosawa no tardó en responder—. Estaré atento, señor. Pero le recomendaría que haga un uso más inteligente de los horarios para comunicarse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizado! Y reescrito.  
> Sí, no sigo un orden para traducir esto o aquello del inglés con el que lo conocí y con el español que no me termina de cerrar por maldita costumbre n.nU Mil disculpas si suena raro.


	3. Ser, Parecer y Decir

  **Los Emperadores de Iwatodai**

  ** _Ser, Parecer y Decir._**

 

 

 

**I.**

Un brillo en su mano izquierda, aquella mañana, llamó la atención de Akihiko durante el desayuno.

—¿Lo vuelves a usar?—inquirió, intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

La pelirroja asintió, sin inmutarse. Dio un sorbo a su taza de té y volvió a dejarla sobre el plato antes de hablar.

—Hoy tengo una video conferencia con la junta directiva del Grupo—informó.

Akihiko, quizás más dormido que despierto, emitió un "uhm" quedo.

—Están presionando con quitar el apoyo a Operativos Shadow—agregó, tras un silencio demasiado... incómodo.

—¿Aún no te dieron el control? Pensé que estabas en tu derecho por herencia y todo eso

La ligera mueca que ella hizo con los labios le dijo algo que él ya sabía, pero prefería olvidar porque era uno de esos tantos detalles que se mezclaban con una vida en la que no quería pensar.

—Tenemos que apurarnos, en veinte minutos, tenemos que estar en la estación—se limitó a recordarle la Emperatriz.

 

**II.**

A los trece días de su arribo a Yasoinaba, tenían al fin una oportunidad para tener datos concisos. Si bien el Detective Ryotaro Dojima no había sido participante activo de los sucesos que a ellos les interesaba, la historia que tenía y que conocía por parte de sus allegados, era... bueno, era mucho. Más cuando la otra opción que tenían, los había esquivado monumentalmente.

—Debió ser algo que dijiste—argumentó Mitsuru la mañana que se dirigieron a la estación de policías—. A veces puedes parecer intimidante.

Akihiko rió, particularmente, porque Mitsuru era la más intimidante de los dos. Si no era de todos los miembros de la SEES.

Dojima los recibió con calma, pero con ciertas actitudes que les daba a pensar que desconfiaba de ellos. Y bastante. Ese hombre podía tener una apariencia intimidante, acertada para su trabajo. Los hizo pasar a su oficina y cuando los tres tomaron asiento, él esperó bastante tiempo antes de hablar. Tiempo, en el que ninguno de los dos demostró incomodidad. Los dos Emperadores eran la clara imagen de la serenidad.

—Ayer recibí una llamada bastante... particular respecto a ustedes y los motivos de su visita—comenzó, clavando los ojos en ambos jóvenes por turnos—. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

—Agradecemos que se haya tomado la molestia de disponer tiempo para recibirnos. Formamos parte de un grupo operativo, gubernamental, secreto—Mitsuru tomó la palabra—; como el Oficial Kurosawa debió de haberlo puesto al tanto, yo soy Kirijo Mitsuru; y mi compañero, Sanada Akihiko.

Akihiko a penas sonrió, en gesto de reconocimiento a la mención de su nombre. Dojima ni siquiera parpadeo.

—Sí, su contacto dijo algo al respecto, pero me interesaría escucharlo de ustedes.

—Tenemos motivos para creer que los eventos ocurridos hace unos años aquí: los misteriosos asesinatos, seguido por iguales de desconcertantes secuestros y el desenlace final que involucró a su antiguo colega, Tohru Adachi; tienen cercana relación con los objetivos que nuestra organización persigue.

Y a partir de aquí, Mitsuru explicó los conceptos de Shadow y Persona, así como las formas de manifestación y, en resumen, gran parte del conocimiento que tenían y los posibles puntos de contacto con el caso. Dojima, por su parte, no negó ni afirmó nada; pero sus expresiones delataban la seriedad con la que se estaba tomando el tema.

Luego, como aceptando aquella explicación como algo coherente y normal, relató su perspectiva de lo hechos y, a cuenta gotas, les confirmó la rareza de la situación.

No obstante, ante el pedido de poder hablar con las victimas de los secuestros, se desentendió de la situación. Ellos los contactarían de quererlo.

 

**III.**

Junes se había vuelto su lugar común para escapar de la soledad del pueblo. La música, las luces, el bombardeo de spots publicitarios... era un murmullo de la ciudad. Era una forma de relajarse sin relajarse.

—No nos mintió—comentó Akihiko, encogiéndose de hombros, con el codo sobre el posa-brazos y algunos dedos apoyados encima del labio superior, descansaba.

—Supongo que podemos sacar en limpio y confirmar la raíz de algunas hipótesis —Mitsuru suspiró. Por primera vez, en varios días, no tenía la computadora abierta—; y hacer suficiente ruido como para llamar su atención.

Akihiko recorrió con su mirada el panorama que le ofrecía Junes y, a penas señalándolo o poniéndose en evidencia, se incorporó en la silla y se inclinó hacia Mitsuru.

—O, puede que ya lo hayamos hecho—ella asintió, sin dejar su postura de chica de clase alta.

Ambos fingieron tener una conversación mientras el albino observaba como los tres chicos que se habían intentado acercar en una primer instancia; ahora parecían reticentes a avanzar o iniciar conversación, como si tuviesen dudas; o se sintiesen intimidados. Al cabo de un tiempo, ya cansados ambos de esperar, Akihiko los terminó poniendo en evidencia para que se acercaran, saludándolos con la mano.

Una sensación de Deja vú lo invadió, sintiendo que estaba viendo a Yukari y a Iori allí, junto a Minako mientras veía como reaccionaban. Podía intuir que tenían la misma dinámica, o una similar a la de ese trío. Solo que no eran ellos y una de ellos era la chica Amagi.

Pero ellos no se acercaban, y Mitsuru se estaba cansando de ese sinsentido. Se dio vuelta, esbelta e impetuosa como solía serlo cuando comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Vienen o se quedarán ahí todo el día?

Amedrentados, el trío respondió acercándose con premura.

 

**IV**

Se reiteraron las presentaciones y ellos conocieron a los acompañantes de Yukiko. Haciendo un par de cuentas tras preguntar descaradamente su edad, el Emperador se dio cuenta que habían tenido la misma edad que los gemelos cuando las Shadows se desataron, la similitud se hacía más... dolorosa, quizás. Ante la mención del tema de las Shadows, los chicos se mostraron obviamente incomodos, y quizás sorprendidos de que ellos usaran la palabra tan a la ligera.

—Pero entonces estamos hablando de lo mismo, mismo —la chica de cabello castaño, Satonaka Chie se inclinaba sobre la mesa con la misma energía que lo haría Minako—, Shadows como... como...

—la manifestación de los deseos más bajos y reprimidos de la humanidad, sí— Akihiko, con cierta paz que desconocía, hablaba.

—Claro...—asintió el chico de cabello castaño, pero distinto tono, y desordenado, Hanamura Yosuke—, entonces conocen el Canal de la Medianoche. Estuvieron ahí también, y pelearon contra sus propias Shadows.

Los Emperadores fruncieron el ceño.

—No... Nosotros nunca...

—¿Pero cómo consiguieron sus Personas, entonces?

Había cierto tono de desconfianza.

—Pues... durante la Dark Hour, las Evoker...—comenzó Akihiko.

—¿Las qué?

—Un experimento que salió mal—fue la resumida respuesta de Mitsuru, con una calma que le parecía ajena—, por lo que parecen decir, ustedes solo podían usar sus Personas en esa... dimensión, realidad, alternativa.

—Si—Yukiko asintió—, aunque hubo una excepción, pero solo fue en ese momento.

—Uhm... nada que ver entonces con Ayanagi—pensó en voz alta la pelirroja—. Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

 

**V.**

Hacia el atardecer, el trío se separó de los Emperadores a rearmar su cabeza respecto a lo sucedido. Era cierto que la presencia de los dos extraños que preguntaron sobre los secuestros, intentaron hacer hablar a Yukiko al respecto y, finalmente, se reunieron con el tío de Souji, era intimidante. No solo por la diferencia de edad, sino por la forma tan, tan... tan libre y directa de hacer preguntas de algo que debía ser un secreto. Y después estaba esa cosa, organización gubernamental especial, "Operativos Shadow" que habían logrado fundar con entre varios grupos privados que tenían peso nacional como internacionalmente. Un gran panorama de teorias conspirativas se abría frente a ellos y la idea de llamar a Naoto se hacía demasiado tentadora.

Intercambiaron números de contacto y en los sucesivos días acordaron verse en el patio de comida de Junes y compartir aquellas experiencias que tenían en común. El miedo a la actitud imponente de Mitsuru y Akihiko  _—pero sobretodo, de Mitsuru—_ se fue desvaneciendo paulatinamente, aunque el trato distante y correcto nunca cesó.

—Hay que admitir que en una primera impresión, Sanada-senpai da algo de miedo, con esos ojos afilados y esa apariencia de fantasma—comentó Yukiko.

—Sí, un poco más y es un fantasma—secundó Yosuke mientras aquella mañana, como otras tantas, se acercaban a Junes a reunirse con los dos Emperadores.

—Hace una pareja medio extraña con Kirijo-senpai—Chie opinó, provocando que Yosuke frunciera el ceño.

—No son pareja ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Chie se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, me da la sensación por como se comportan. Además, despues de todo lo que vivieron, deben haberse acercado algo, alguna vez.

—Eso no pasó en nuestro grupo—se apuró a negar Yosuke, aunque tenía las de perder.

En silencio, Yukiko los observaba como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

—Oh, vamos... tú sabes que eso no es cierto—presionó Chie—. A parte, ella tiene un anillo de compromiso en el dedo.

—¿Tu? ¿Notando esas cosas?

Tras un golpe, varios gritos y el recuerdo de que se les hacía tarde, los tres reanudaron la marcha.

—Perdieron amigos y familia, no es sorpresa que hayan dedicado su vida a perseguir a las Shadows y Persona-users—Yukiko reanudó la conversación sobre los Emperadores. Los otros dos asintieron mientras entraban al Junes.

— Es verdad— comentó Chie—Su historia parece ser más dura de cómo lo han contado. Aunque, después de todo lo que han pasado, me parece extraño que no estén juntos o algo así.

—Hum… a lo mejor él salía con esa chica, Minako-chan, como la llaman—sugirió Yosuke llevando sus brazos detrás de la nuca—; de cualquier forma, no creo que debamos meternos mucho, no es nuestro asunto su vida personal. Además, nosotros también la hemos pasado mal en su momento.

—Pero no sientes curiosidad, ¿aunque sea un poco?

—No voy a mentir, sí me interesa… pero ellos no parecen ser del tipo de personas que hablarían sobre eso, por eso creo que es mejor dejarlo como está—se encogió de hombros—Además, ella es una Kirijo, seguramente debe estar comprometida con alguien rico e importante. No es que tenga mucha elección.

— Ah, entonces él aún no se confesó—fantaseó Chie—. Es como una historia romántica, ¿no, Yukiko? Ella es una mujer de una buena familia, mientras él no tiene donde caerse muerto, se enamoran en la secundaria, pero no pueden estar juntos, debido al destino de ella como heredera de la fortuna Kirijo. Y él, no se atreve a confesar sus sentimientos porque teme que ella no aceptará a alguien como él, cuando la realidad es otra…

—Demasiado exagerado para ser verdad—suspiró Yosuke mirándola con cierto desdén. Se ganó un golpe por ello.

—Pero… Chie puede no estar tan errada— comentó Yukiko, pensativa, abogando por su amiga—. Sanada-san perdió a sus padres cuando era joven, y ahora esta encaminado a ser una gran estrella del boxeo, a pesar de su edad.

— Oh, ¿Cómo sabes eso, Yukiko?— preguntó Yosuke

—Pues... estuve investigando— admitió ella algo avergonzada—. ellos me dieron curiosidad, y el habito de investigar está.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, junto a una sonrisa. Ella no había sido la única, evidentemente. Yosuke no tenía información tan actualizada del Grupo Kirijo, por más que viniese de la capital, y Chie tampoco tenía esa información tan exacta sobre Akihiko.

—Sanada tiene racha de no haber perdido un solo encuentro desde hace varios años. Es bastante impresionante. Ni siquiera ha perdido uno de entrenamiento. Incluso fue capitán del equipo de boxeo durante la secundaria baja y alta—aportó la castaña.

—Es impresionante—coincidió Yosuke soltando un silbido.

Sin darse cuenta, se habían parado a varios metros del patio de comidas, para intercambiar información y chismerio que, en un principio, el propio Yosuke no quería participar.

—Es bastante obvio que la experiencia que tuvo con peleando con las Shadows tiene que ver mucho con eso, ¿de que otra forma lo logras, sino?

— Uhm… entonces, estamos hablando de alguien que tuvo severos traumas del pasado por la pérdida de sus padres… seguramente, él ve el boxeo como una manera de entrenar para proteger a los que quiere, por eso no hay nada que lo detenga. Eso es un buen personaje de manga. Puede ser protagonista, o sólo un amigo del mismo—enumeró Yosuke levantando un dedo por cada ítem—. Un héroe trágico.

 

**VI.**

Para su sorpresa, el trío se encontró con Akihiko pasando en limpio algunos informes en la computadora portatil que había traído. No había rastro de Mitsuru, por ninguna parte.

— Ne, Sanada-san, ¿Kirijo-san donde esta?—preguntó Yosuke luego de los correspondientes saludos. 

Akihiko parecía esperar aquello.

—Está atendiendo unos asuntos del Grupo Kirijo, no volverá hasta las…—se fijó la hora en el reloj de la computadora—… pasadas las cinco, no creo que se nos una hoy. Espero que no les moleste. De cualquier forma, podemos continuar por donde dejamos ayer.

En ningún momento, levantó la mirada de la pantalla. Los tres se miraron y se encogieron de hombros antes de tomar asiento.

—no hay problema, no hay problema— expresó Hanamura—¿Pero ella no tiene el control total del Grupo? ¿No puede delegar eso a alguien más?

Y era como darle un martillazo en el clavo. El tecleo hasta entonces constante, se detuvo, Akihiko convirtió sus manos en puños y suspiró hondamente. Era claro que lo dicho por Yosuke no le hacía gracia.

—Son los asociados del grupo; por separado, no tienen mucho peso suelen opinar lo mismo—respondió entonces, cerrando la computadora y tomándose su tiempo para verlos—. Desde la muerte de su padre, Mitsuru ha tenido que lidiar con las presiones de ellos y sus amenazas de retirarse de la asociación. No tenían problema en someterse a la toma de decisiones de Kirijo-san por la edad que tenía y porque… bueno, era hombre.

—¿Y a ella le dan problemas por ser mujer y se menor que ellos? Qué fastidio— Chie hizo una mueca de disgusto. Akihiko se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros.

—No sería mucho problema si ella contrajera matrimonio, a decir verdad—señaló—. Los asociados quieren asegurarse que la compañía seguirá en un futuro y no quede en la nada. Viven muy cómodos del éxito y no quieren tener que salir a trabajar si las cosas fallas.

—Pero ella tiene un anillo de compromiso en su dedo, no tendrían que estar haciendo mucho problema por eso— era claro hacia donde estaban llevando la conversación, pero al desconocer sus intenciones, el albino hablaba como si estuviese en confianza.

—Mitsuru lleva ese anillo desde que egresamos de la secundaria, hace cuatro años. Ha estado retrasando el matrimonio desde ese momento.

—¡Ah! ¿Tanto?— los chicos de Inaba empezaban a atar cabos en su fantasía imaginaria— Pero ¿por qué? ¿Ella no quiere casarse? ¿O hay otra razón?

Akihiko los miró detenidamente antes de pensar su respuesta, estaban demasiado interesados en un tema tan… poco interesante para él. Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No es algo a lo que le dedico mucho tiempo de razonamiento—respondió con honestidad, y lo más cercano a demostrar su fastidio por el tema—. Se supone que Mitsuru ve el matrimonio como un contrato social, que todos lo de su mundo lo ven así, pero... ella está más concentrada a perpetuar el legado de su padre de otra forma.

Yosuke iba haciendo un diagrama en su mente mientras escuchaba,

—¿Y qué hay del amor? ¿Cómo es que lo considere un trámite?—Yukiko parecía ligeramente escandalizada—. ¿Qué hay de los sentimientos?

—No es algo de lo que me corresponda hablar. Sé que sus padres se casaron así y la mayoría de las personas de su mundo, también.

El trío de Inaba se quedó en silencio y, por unos momentos, Akihiko tampoco dijo algo. El Emperador se dedicó a abrir uno de los cupcakes que había comprado, no lucía fastidiado o molesto, pero tenía una expresión de nada.

—Qué complicada—soltó sin pensar Chie, observando la nada misma.

—Su mundo no es uno que me place conocer—Akihiko continuó, desinteresado—, su familia tiene los medios necesarios y recursos, pero están faltos de personas para lograr sus propósitos. Si no fuese por mis capacidades como Persona-user, las Shadows y la Dark Hour, no hubiésemos ido ni al mismo colegio.

El trío de Inaba pronunció un "Uhm" colectivo mientras observaban lo que el propio Akihiko no podía, no quería o no era consciente de sí mismo. 

Costó demasiado tiempo exponer cada la información que tenían.

 

**VII.**

Un sordo y quedo golpe contra la madera, hizo que su mano vibrara y la noticia de que le dolía no tardó en llegarle. El albino estaba enojado, por decir poco. Qué ganas. Una semana con el grupo pisandoles los talones y quejandose por la falta de presencia de Mitsuru en las juntas, por no atender asuntos urgentes—que, en su defensa, lo eran, pero a él no le importaba **—** , amenazando con quitar recursos a los Operativos Shadow y creando alboroto solo porque no confiaban en las capacidades de liderazgo de una mujer soltera.

Podía revivir con claridad la conversación y la noticia dada, tan así, tan campante que sintió furia y un enojo que no eran... bueno, sanos. Ella lo planteo tan normal que al principio le pareció una broma, ya tenía la cabeza quemada por lo que el trio estuvo hablando durante la parte del día que pasó en su compañía, pero... esto solo era un mal chiste para él. Terrible. 

Se había llevado la mano a la sien y se había maseajado el lugar con el pulgar.

—¿Me estas diciendo que te han dado la última advertencia?

A pocos pasos de la puerta de su habitación, vistiendo una yukata ligera y cruzada de brazos, ella asintió.

—Me pareció haber sido bastante clara cuando lo dije, pero sí: si no contraigo matrimonio dentro de un mes, quitarán el apoyo al Grupo Kirijo, Ya dieron el ultimatum— esa voz de terciopelo y vacía de emoción comunicaba la noticia como quien hablaba del clima en un ascensor.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué harás?— Por el contrario, él parecía una bomba de tiempo.

—No queda mucho para hacer, a decir verdad. Necesitamos con urgencia los recursos para continuar nuestra investigación…— expresó ella—. Es la única manera Akihiko.

Ese fue el unico momento donde su voz pareció un poco quebrada, cansada y decepcionada, pero no parecía estar dispuesta a plantar bandera al Grupo, no cuando le tocaban algo que se le hacía tan importante. 

Se produjo un silencio intenso, extraño, casi rozando lo incómodo.Unos eternos segundos más tarde, el celular de Mitsuru comenzó a sonar y ella atendió casi de inmediato.

—Fuuka, hola. Sí, la información llegó correctamente… ¿Has encontrado más?... Perfecto. Ahora iré para allá y te vuelvo a llamar.

Y él se quedó ahí, como un idiota, sin poder reaccionar. Tenía que ser una mala pesadilla.


	4. Punto de Quiebre

**Los Emperadores de Iwatodai.**  
**_Punto de quiebre._ **

 

**I.**

Los emperadores esperaban como lo habían hecho la semana anterior. Akihiko intentaba no pensar en lo que le molestaba, en como había perdido el control de sus intenciones y expectativas en ese viaje y cómo en poco tiempo, su cabeza se dio vuelta hacia lugares que no hubiese querido que fuese. Ni que eso estuviese ahí desde hacía menos de un mes —Al menos, era capaz de hacer ese mea culpa—, era obvio que...

Que...

Que no le interesaba saberlo, sí. Eso sí. Lo importante, lo interesante, era el trabajo. 

Y en su trabajo, tenía que descubrir la conexión entre Inaba e Iwatodai. Porque resultaba que Minato no era el único que tenía esa habilidad especial; algo que ni siquiera su melliza podía hacer.

—El origen de un poder especial, debe estar vinculado a otros factores—comentó, en un intento casi penoso de llenar el vacío del silencio, ella lo miró con esa máscara de siempre—, me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con esa habitación azul...

—Tendremos que hablar con Seta-san sobre eso, en algún futuro—comentó, luego, se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó en el asiento—. O ahora.

Akihiko alzó las cejas, o pronunció palabra, pero con cierta intriga, esperó. Yosule le palmeó el hombro cuando llegaron a ellos. Estaba de un ánimo que les había recordar a Iori. Chie se sentó junto a él con la familiaridad ganada y la propia rivalidad generada con el albino; qué era mejor, pies o manos. Los dos se empujaron y molestaron un poco, pequeñas provocaciones que lo sacaron de su trance penoso. Yukiko rió por esa relación de esos dos, aunque no tardó en dar miradas furtivas hacia Mitsuru y él mismo.

Las presentaciones debidas con un joven de la edad de aquel trio. Ojos y cabellos grises con una actitud confiada, silencioso, pero alegre, como Minako en sus días más positivos. Era un tipo agradable, iradiaba el mismo aire que los gemelos, fáciles de hacerse querer. Inolvidables.

—Hoy tenemos un evento especial—recordó Mitsuru cuando la charla ya se había hecho demasiado cómoda y casual. Souji asintió y el trío de Inaba no tardó en interceder.

—Hay que hacer ciertos... arreglos antes, lo hablamos antes—recordó Yosuke intentando ser lo más casual posible en la charla, por si alguna oreja ajena escuchaba.

Con el pie, Akihiko empujó con el pie al bolso que estaba debajo de la mesa. Yosuke asomó la cabeza y vio un bolso prolijamente armado. Soltaron un silbido a notar lo que parecía una funda de la espada por la silueta. Soltó un silbido de impresión.

—Hay que tener en cuenta que, quizás, el mundo de allí no sea igual al que le hemos relatado porque... bueno, conseguimos regresarlo a la normalidad.

—Pero nunca esta de más equiparse por si las dudas—comentó Chie, Yosuke le dio la razón.

—Hace bastante que no hablamos con Teddie, así que... sí, no debería haber motivos para preocuparse en primer instancia...—Yosuke se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba, ponderando la situación.

 

**II.**

—¿Puedo verla?—preguntó Yosuke, mientras esperaba que Souji y Yukiko volviesen del mundo detrás de ahí con el "ok" de Teddie para avanzar.

Akihiko lo observó de reojo, a penas de escuchando la música tipica de la cadena.

—¿Qué cosa?—cruzado de brazos, en una peso más o menos firme. Mitsuru estaba explorando el lugar como si fuese un ente extraño.

—La Evoker. Han hablado de ella bastante ¿no? 

Él rompió sus labios en una sonrisa. No podía esperarse ¿verdad?

—Está en el bolso. No la saques de ahí— recomendó, a sabiendas de lo que a simple vista podía confundirse.

Cierta retenencia lo invadió, y aún más la curiosidad. Yosuke se agachó hacia el bolso que descansaba cerca del albino y con cuidado, abrió el cierre. Vio la funda de la espada de esgrima de Mitsuru, los guantes de boxeo de Akihiko, cierto equipo de pelea y...

Un grito ahogado salió de él al unir los cabos entre lo que veía y lo que sabía.

—¿Usan _esto_?—preguntó Hanamura volviéndose a Akihiko, éste apenas inclinó la cabeza en su dirección y asintió.

—Esa es la Evoker, sí.

—Pero... ¿con esto?

El Emperador volvió a asentir con la cabeza. 

—Akihiko ¿Qué pasó? Escuchamos un chillido—Mitsuru no tardó en acercarse a ellos, seguida de Chie. Ambas se mostraban curiosas

—Como el de una rata.

Sin moverse de su posición o postura, el albino volvió la vista a Mitsuru, y le sonrió con cierta complicidad. Con un gesto de la cabeza, le señaló el bolso y la pelirroja entendió con rapidez. Chie, por su parte, no.

—No entiendo cómo ustedes pueden hacerlo sin esto—Akihiko señaló—, tampoco entiendo como los de Ayanagi pueden. Pero... es el método más efectivo que hemos encontrado. No nos cansamos tan rápido como lo haríamos sin esto.

—¿Esta es la famosa Evoker?—inquirió Chie, curiosa. Había miedo ahí, pero la rivalidad que tenía con el albino le impedía mostrarlo—. ¿Usan esto en sus... ustedes?

—Nos hemos aburridos de usarla en la postura clásica... Solo los Arisato lo hacían. Cada uno desarrolló su... _estilo_ —Akihiko se permitió sonreír, lo estaba disfrutando—. Las experiencias cercanas a la muerte, sumado a la necesidad de hacerlo o morir por el peligro inminente... los Kirijo han descubierto que era un buen incentivo. Aceptar la muerte, el ser consciente que vas a morir sin importar qué...todo eso, ayuda a invocar a tu Persona.

Los dos de Inaba observaron aquellos revolver. El saber que en cada batalla ellos se disparaban con eso... el escalofrío se les subía solo.

 

**III.**

 —Sabemos de donde viene el poder, sabemos que Nyx es el origen de las Shadows y su consecuencia, conocemos su poder; así como Erebus era quien poseia la habilidad para despertarla. Pero no sabemos el origen de los Personas, por más que sean los sentimientos oscuros reconocimos y asimilados... quién vendría ser el Padre o su Madre...—Mitsuru daba cátedra mientras la espera se le hacía pesada—, siempre han servido para protegernos, para cuidarnos... pero de algún lugar tuvo que venir este poder.

—Y la lista sigue, y sigue, y sigue...—Akihiko sentado contra la pared, esperaba como los demás.

—Sí, Naoto alguna vez se preguntó sobre ello; pero era un tema menor comparado con el de su momento. Teníamos las armas y las necesitábamos, no íbamos a preguntar de donde venían—Chie comentó.

—Por supuesto—la sonrisa de cortesía emanó—, hay un tiempo y lugar para todo.

Vieron la pantalla del plasma ondear, como si tirasen una piedra en el agua, y la mano de Souji emergió, discreta. Con el indice, los invitó adentro, luego, desapareció. La conversación murió enseguida y los cuatro se incorporaron. Ya sabían como ir, lo habían hablado de antemano: Chie y Akihiko irían primero, seguidos de Yosuke y Mitsuru. Los de Inaba los guiarían por eventuales inconvenientes.

La sonrisa natural y confiada surgió en el rostro del albino, la pelirroja entendió al vuelo aquél gesto y no se prohibió reprenderlo.

—No es un juego, Akihiko—le expresó, frunciendo el ceño.

El otro se encogió de hombros y apuró a Chie. Terminó adelantándose a ella, casi saltando como para zambullirse en una laguna. 

—¡Ey! ¡Serás...!—gruñó la castaña.

Yosuke desaprobó la situación con un movimiento de la cabeza e hizo un gesto.

—¿Vamos? —le hizo un gesto.

 

**IV.**

Mitsuru aterrizó apoyando ambos antebrazos, dio una vuelta sobre el suelo y terminó en pose de pelea, con su espada en mano. Quizás era coincidencia o no, lo cierto fue que frente a la punta de su espada, se encontraba la figura de su compañero. Akihiko sonrió antes de extenderle la mano que ella aceptaría para ponerse de pie. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada.

—Presumida—acusó.

Ella rió mientras se soltaban las manos.

—¡Woah! Eso fue fabuloso, un hermoso ángel cayendo del cielo.

Mitsuru parpadeó desconcertada, teniendo el lejano recuerdo de Ryoji Mochizuki invitándola a salir poco después de su conversación con Takeba, en la época en que su padre murió. No obstante, quien ahora estaba intentando cortejarla, era un disfraz de oso enorme, envuelto en traje espacial rojo y de pelaje azul. Ella parpadeó, extrañada por la apariencia del ser mientras éste hablaba. Akihiko observó, curioso, recordando a Ryoji también.

—Entonces… ¿Quisiera usted salir conmigo?— finalizó.

— Lamento decirle que la respuesta es no—respondió ella, siendo lo más diplomática posible. El disfraz de oso puso rostro triste, aunque unos segundos después, ya estaba animado, hablando de un tema al que ella no pudo seguirle el hilo.

Yosuke y Chie le dieron un llamado de atención y el oso se acercó hacia ellos. Hablaban en susurros y detrás de la espesa niebla que los envolvía, podían ver que estaban preocupados.

—Algo va mal—comentó Akihiko con Mitsuru a su lado mirando.

—Este lugar no parece al paraíso que nos describieron en una primer instancia

Todo lo que podían ver a su alrededor era niebla, densa y blanca niebla. Había siluetas que indicaban un estudio de televisión, aunque deteriorado y retorcido, con colores brillantes y negro. Era como una especie de replica mal hecha de la realidad. ¿A eso se habría referido Souji? Los emperadores cambiaron el calzado por uno más cómodo—para ellos— en caso de que tuviesen que pelear, también se desprendieron con facilidad de sus abrigos para ponerse un abrigo más cómodo y sencillo: una campera tipo jogging de un rojo brillante para el Emperador; y un blazer negro, elegante  de manga de tres cuartos que se ajustaba a los movimientos de la Emperatriz como si fuese una segunda piel, al que había combinado con un pañuelo rojo exuberante de la misma tonalidad de la campera deportiva de Akihiko.

—Se parece mucho al uniforme de la S.E.E.S—comentó el albino tras una risa corta y concisa mientras la miraba.

—La comodidad tiene que ser funcional para nosotros.

El albino sonrió aún  más. Ella nunca cambiaría.

 

**V.**

Por lo que vieron y hablaron con ellos, el grupo de Inaba no parecía muy entusiasta respecto a que ellos se quedaran allí mientras toda esa cosa inesperada ocurría alrededor, pero los Emperadores fueron bastante claros en su posición y, además, si podían ayudar, mejor. Mientras tomaban el camino que alguna vez los llevó al distrito comercial de Inaba alternativo, Souji y Yosuke les hicieron un breve resumen de como los canales de comunicación entre el mundo de Teddie y el de ellos había fallado y lo atribuían a la situación actual.

Quizás era la precaución o miedo de que algo en contra los planes ocurriese pero... la duda y retinencia estaba ahí. Los Emperadores, muy a su modo, decidieron tomarlo como si no fuese nada más que un miedo a que algo saliese mal. Bien sabían que si estaba la posibilidad, iba a salir mal. Pero ellos, a diferencia del grupo de Inaba sí conocían sus habilidades.

Tras convencerlos, Souji le pidió a Teddie los lentes de Rise y Naoto. Y si bien, los de Inaba estaban usando un par, tuvieron cierta renuencia, nunca habían peleado vistiendo algo que se les hiciese molesto Podía caerse, ensuciarse, rayarse y cosas así mientras corrían. Pero si ellos lo habían hecho...

Una vez puestos, vieron la diferencia. Ya no tenían que estar forzando la vista para distinguir figuras y contornos y podían apreciar el lugar que guardaba cierto parecido con la Dark Hour.

—Es como la Dark Hour... pero completamente distinta—comentó Mitsuru observando el lugar—, la sensación es la misma, el ambiente lo es, pero... hay algo que no... no es lo mismo.

Akihiko asintió en silenciosa respuesta.

—Vamos yendo. Hay que mantenernos en movimiento—Souji llamó su atención— Hacia el este, tenemos, o al menos, había, una versión del distrito comercial. Empecemos por ahí.

En silencio, y casi en alerta, los humanos dejaron a Teddie atrás, con la promesa que este les proveería de soporte a distancia. No hubo, en principio mucha charla, había más preocupación por averiguar que estaba pasando alrededor que por iniciar una conversación casual.

En un principio, la nada misma los rodeaba, no había una forma exacta de decirlo. Partes por aquí y allá que guardaban una semejanza retorcida y extraña con el mundo real, pero... nada que no se hubiese visto antes.

—Kuma... ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?—Teddie, de hecho, fue el que rompió con el silencio.

—Sí, adelante—Akihiko aceptó de buena gana, entendiendo que la cosa iba dirigido a ellos.

—¿Por qué están investigando Shadows y lo sucedido aquí?

—Uno de los muchos intentos por encontrar la cura al Síndrome de Apatía—Mitsuru se adelantó a la respuesta—; es la primera vez que hay registro del surgimiento de Personas-users por aquí, y no del Síndrome. 

—¿No es eso la enfermedad que atacó las ciudades costeras?—Yosuke se volvió para preguntar.  Akihiko asintió.

Si bien Hanamura y los demás de Inaba tenían entendido esbozos de lo que hacían y por qué lo hacían, los Emperadores no habían dejado en claro la relación entre una y otra cosa.

—Es la misma. Ayanagi e Iwatodai, junto a otras ciudades cercanas, sufrieron de este tipo de casos, pero... —Mitsuru hizo una pausa—, en el caso de Iwatodai y sus cercanías, era por la Dark Hour y el ataque especifico de las Shadows en las personas que podían experimentar el fenomeno.

—¿No habían dicho que cualquiera que pudiese experimentar la Dark Hour podía ser un Persona-user en potencia?—Yukiko interrogó, uniendose a la conversación.

—En teoría, es necesario reunir varios requisitos para eso. 

 **—** Estar en peligro de muerte es uno de ellos ¿no?—Yosuke sonrió de lado.

—De hecho, sí—Akihiko respondió—, aceptar la muerte, comprender que uno es mortal y tiene una existencia limitada en comparación al tiempo del mundo.

El silencio los invadió al punto que sus pisadas en la acera eran lo único que hacía ruido, y eco. Yosuke y Chie pensaban de nuevo en la Evoker y el significado cerrado que tenía con ser un Persona-user para los Emperadores. Ellos lo habían vivido de una manera distinta, teniendo que enfrentarse a su versión "oscura" de ellos mismos, a toda su esencia condensada en alguien igual a uno mismo, que actuaba distinto y hablaba de sus miedos, de sus deseos, de sus intenciones más negadas.

—Uhm, -kuma, pero han visto lugares parecidos a este, entonces—Teddie volvió a interceder, sonando pensativo.

—Solo el Abismo del Tiempo y la Dark Hour, además de aquí—Mitsuru tomó palabra—; en Ayanagi no hubo nada parecido a esto, según Akihiko.

—¿No? ¿Y entonces, como se manifestaron las Personas?—Chie tenía la incredulidad patente.

—En nuestro mundo, normalmente— se limitó a decir Akihiko—. Aunque, no guardaban parecido con los que vimos nosotros, pero... eran Personas. Se comportaban como ellos. 

—Ah, espera ¿Hubo manifestaciones de personas en el mundo real y la noticia no se hizo viral? —parecían ofendidos, por no decir incrédulos.

—Si los medios de comunicación y el gobierno actúan rápido...—Souji era el único que parecía inalterable—, nosotros mismos lo vimos.

—Sí, pero... —Yosuke emitió, desconcertado, descreído—, nosotros nunca pudimos invocarlos fuera del mundo de la televisión.

—Eso es normal. Se requiere un mayor gasto de energía que aquí, y las consecuencias pueden ser aún peores—Mitsuru explicó como si no fuese tan grave la situación—, y aun aunque se pudiera hacer igual, pasado un tiempo, pierdes la habilidad.

Se frenaron en seco y de golpe. Eso no lo habían dicho antes. Nunca. Souji fue el primero en volverse a los Emperadores, que no parecían entender muy bien su reacción.

—¿Se pierde la... habilidad? **—** preguntó—, o sea que no puedes invocarlos... nunca más?

—Eso mismo; el rango habitual es entre los diez y treinta años... incluyendo en este parámetro los casos excepcionales—continuó Mitsuru—. Aún no sabemos por qué exactamente es así, pero... algunas teorías de los científicos indican que puede llegar a estar relacionado con el crecimiento y madurez psíquica.

 

**VI.**

Golpes secos y graves, sin duda pasos que hacían al piso temblar. El rostro de los presentes se transformó en una mueca de horror cuando Teddie les gritó la presencia de Shadows en los alrededores. Mientras se preparaban mentalmente para un nuevo enfrentamiento, colina abajo, pudieron divisar lo que parecía un lomo negro y viscoso, como el de cualquier Shadow que habrían visto alguna vez. Solo que ésta era gigante. Un gran escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los Emperadores, que no tardaron en olvidar las advertencias hechas con anterioridad. El significado de aquella imagen era suficiente para hacerlos olvidar todo y recordar esa promesa antigua.

La monstruosa figura reveló tener dos cabezas a ambos extremos del cuerpo, ambas con hileras infinitas de dientes afilados y dos circulos rojos por meros ojos. Los largos cuernos de marfil fue un detalle que sobraba, puesto la sonrisa amplia y retorcida, casi humana en el cuerpo de la bestia.

La pena humana... no podía haberle dado vida a ese monstruo de nuevo. No tan rápido. No podía ser, no debía ser...

—¿Qué es esa cosa?—Yukiko se llevó una mano a la boca, observando con horror como esa bestia estaba ahí, arremetiendo contra algo de igual, o mayor tamaño.

El "no" desconsolado de Mitsuru les hizo recordar su presencia a sus espaldas. Al girarse, se vieron sosteniendose el uno al otro, con una expresión que iba a la par del grito de la pelirroja, sus ojos no estaban puestos en ellos, o en la bestia, sino en el muro contra el cual arremetía ésta.

Conforme comenzaban a entender el significado y la relación entre la reacción entre un elemento y otro, comenzaban a notar como el paisaje cambiaba paulatinamente a algo que parecía el espacio exterior. Souji fue el primero en notarlo y darle nombre, en reconocerlo como lo que era por las largas conversaciones mantenidas con Igor y Margaret en la Velvet Room.

—El Mar de las Almas—mencionó pensativo—El mundo esta reaccionando a Kirijo-san y Sanada-san. ¡Es una trampa! No intenten acercarse.

Mitsuru lo miró como si esté le estuviese diciendo una barbaridad incalculable de aquí al fin del mundo.

—Estamos en el Mar de las Almas, ¡ésa cosa es Erebus! Si él rompe el sello de los gemelos, si rompen su sacrificio... —incapaz de contenerse, o controlarse, Mitsuru calló y tanto ella como Akihiko intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa.

Una decisión que tomaron casi al instante, sin preguntarse ni hablarlo de antemano. Y, en cualquier otro momento, Souji hubiese admirado esa sincronización que él había alcanzado con Yosuke en su momento, pero... no ahora. No hubo oportunidad para detenerlos, ni de avisarles a los demás de lo que se veía. Cn la agilidad propia de dos guerreros experimentados, saltaron de aquella pose desconsolada y a medias de reincorporarse, a una que los impulso a correr hacia el peligro. A penas se tambalearon por la rapidez y el cambio tan repentino de postura, pero no duró demasiado.

—Hay que detenerlos—Yosuke se volvió hacia ellos—, se están dirigiendo a su propia muerte.

—Pero ¿cómo? dudo que nos escuchen cuando su terror los domina—opinó Yukiko observándolos—, no son la clase de personas con las que podemos dialogar en un momento como este.

—¿Alguno de nosotros lo fue?

Yosuke recibió un golpe en el brazo por aquél comentario.

—Vamos, tenemos que alcanzarlos—Souji intercerdió—, no podemos abandonarlos. Todavía no sabemos si ellos pueden crear una versión oscura de ellos mismos aquí.

El cuarteto intercambió una mirada consternada. Esto era a lo que se referían cuando habían querido dar marcha atrás y dejar la incursión para otro momento. Solo los locos se meten en ese tipo de situaciones sin las herramientas o suministros necesarios. 

 

**VII.**

Como es normal con la presencia de una Shadow poderosa, en las cercanías, suelen agruparse con rapidez, grandes cantidades de Shadows menores que, siendo sinceros, eran una mosca en la sopa a la hora de lidiar con estos. Y quizás porque los Emperadores a penas si se paraban a combatirlas, la mayoría de éstas se arremolinaban alrededor del grupo de Inaba.

La gran puerta se erguía ante ellos, con las figuras de los gemelos esculpidas en piedra, encadenados a ésta. Minako seguía luciendo aquél semblante bondadoso y embebido de pena, mientras que su hermano lucía uno de seguridad y determinación. La misma que siempre tuvo a lo largo de su aventura. Erebus estaba allí, de nuevo. La gran bestia golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta, sin un aparente resultado.

Al principio.

Luego... las estatuas comenzaron a resquebrejarse.

La respiración de ambos Emperadores subía y bajaba con rapidez, no podían creerlo, no podían asimilarlo. El terror era demasiado, las heridas que nunca fueron del todo cerradas se abrían frescas y la desesperación parecía querer consumirlos.

Aquellos que tan preciados y queridos se les hicieron en su momento, aquellos que calaron hondo en sus almas y dejaron una huella imborrable, aquellos que se habían sacrificado sin dudarlo por el bien de toda la maldita humanidad que los rodeaba, estaban peligrando. Y esta vez, solo eran dos los que podían hacerle frente a la amenaza de Erebus

Sus manos se deslizaron solas hacia sus Evoker y el Equipo de Investigaciones de naba llegó en el momento justo en el que pudieron apreciar la seguridad con la cual apretaban el gatillo del arma contra sus cabezas y el movimiento, más la sensación hacía parecer tan real el disparo que a penas pudieron esconder la mueca de horror y disimular el grito.

La gran Artemisia de Caria, haya sido alguna vez la emperatriz que encabezó incontables batallas y fue una feroz contrincante y estratega, se materializó junto a Caesar, el otro gran emperador romano que llevó a Roma de una república al imperio por el que alguna vez fue reconocido. Los dos Personas lucían majestuosos, imponentes y altivos, nada acobardados por la bestia que debía ser ciento o miles de veces más grande que ellos.

 Los primeros ataques no fueron reconocidos por Erebus, pero en cuanto este se dio cuenta de su presencia, levantó una de sus zarpas para darles un manotazo a los Emperadores, quienes a penas esquivaron el movimiento. En el descuido generado entonces, la bestia aprovechó para generar una gran bola de fuego dirigida a los dos usuarios. Artemisia fue la primera en incorporarse e imponerse como escudo humano frente a Mitsuru, pero el grito de Akihiko fue suficiente para espabilar a su propio emperador, quien no tardó en empujar al Persona fuera del rango de ataque.

El fuego golpeó directamente a Caesar, transfiriendo el impacto a Akihiko que no tardó en perder el equilibrio y sucumbir al viento caliente. Su cuerpo se vio arrastrado hacia atrás, en donde su cuerpo golpeó con facilidad contra el suelo hasta perder la consciencia. Caesar se desvaneció, incapaz de poder hacer algo más por su usuario.

 

**VIII.**

No fue fácil, después de eso, crear una distracción para huir de Erebus y su combate. Mitsuru peleó en contra de la acción colectiva, pero fue futil al final. Pocos eran los que podían ir en contra de la decisión ya tomada de Souji. Su seguridad y resolución, en aquél momento, se asemejaba bastante a la de Minato y la calma, a la de Minako. 

El camino de vuelta se realizó en completo silencio, sintiendose una derrota amarga para el paladar de Kirijo.


End file.
